Light-weight utility trailers, such as boat trailers and the like, have a tongue assembly and coupler which enable coupling of the trailer to an associated motorized tow vehicle. The rear end of the tongue assembly is typically mounted to the front of the trailer and the coupler is mounted to the front end of the tongue assembly which extends away from the trailer. The coupler is designed to couple with a hitch mounted on the rear of the tow vehicle, such as an automobile, sport utility vehicle, light truck, or the like. The hitch is typically a ball-shaped male member and the coupler is typically a bowl-shaped female member, which is configured to releasably receive the hitch. An actuator may also be housed in the tongue assembly which is designed to actuate the brakes of the trailer in response to braking commands from the tow vehicle.
The coupler and hitch cooperatively enable a user to selectively couple the tow vehicle with the trailer for the purpose of towing the trailer and its contents to a desired location. The coupler and hitch also cooperatively enable a user to selectively uncouple the tow vehicle from the trailer for the purpose of using the tow vehicle for motorized transport independent of the trailer and/or storing the trailer and its contents at a desired location.
It is common for a tongue assembly to extend a substantial length from the front of the trailer, for example, on the order of 1 to 3 feet or more. The extension length provides adequate clearance between the rear of the associated tow vehicle and the front of the trailer and/or the contents of the trailer which may extend beyond the front of the trailer, such as the bow of a boat being carried by the trailer. Although the extension length is relatively small compared to the entire length of the trailer, the extension length is often the difference by which the trailer fits or does not fit into a size-restricted storage location, such as a garage. Accordingly, it is advantageous for a trailer to have a tongue assembly which is selectively displaceable to reduce the extension length so that the trailer can be stored in tight fitting locations.
Representative prior art tongue assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,777 to Goettker, U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,967 to Goettker, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,871 to Rowland et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,007,967 and 5,992,871 each disclose a sectional tongue assembly for a boat trailer, which has a hinge selectively rotatably connecting rear and front sections of the tongue assembly. When the tongue assembly is in the operational position, the trailer is at its full length with the tongue and associated coupler extended in front of the trailer. When it is desired to transition the tongue assembly from the operational position to the storage position, the front section of the tongue assembly is pivoted about the hinge to reduce the overall length of the trailer.
The present invention recognizes a need for alternate designs of hinged tongue assemblies. Therefore, it is generally an object of the present invention to provide a tongue assembly, which effectively enables a user to reduce the length of the trailer for storage, while maintaining the trailer at full length for operation. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tongue assembly which includes an integral hinge to effectively enable a user to reduce the length of the trailer for storage, while maintaining the trailer at full length for operation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a tongue assembly having an integral hinge which resembles a hinge-free tongue assembly in appearance.
These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.